Fall for You
by PantherPrincess123
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she needed out. And she knew the perfect way. The Volturi. But while their, instead of ending her life, does she gain new love?
1. Introduction

He left me. Alone and broken. As I lay on the floor in the meadow, I sobbed, tearless sobs at that. No water was left in my eyes. I felt drained, like the very thing that was keeping me alive was gone, and I didn't know what to do. I felt strong arms around me, and soon after I heard the sound of Charlie's voice, and then me being switched over into his arms. I didn't give up a fight. I had no energy left in my body. I felt like a zombie. And for those next few months I was.

All I could do was eat, go to school, do my homework and stare out the window. No thoughts ran through my head. At night, nightmares enslaved my body, until Charlie came in to wake me up. At school, I just sat at _their_ table, thinking back to the memories I'd had sitting their. My friends ignored me, but they were worried for me. I could tell. I could feel myself pulling apart at the seems and my parents were getting worried. I knew that I had to end mine and everyone's misery. I was going to the Volturi.


	2. The beginning

Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. -crys- But I DO own my character Lauren. And now ON with the story!

* * *

Bella's POV

I packed all of my belongings into a suitcase, using some space bags Renee got me. My room was in shambles, it looked like an earthquake happened, but only in my room. I finally found my passport and through that into my messenger bag, that held my laptop, and a few other things.

Zipping up my suitcase, I flung it off my bad, only to end up on the floor with it. Still as clumsy as ever. Picking myself off the ground, I straightened out my clothes wanting to look presentable for once, after what happened all those months ago.

As I walked downstairs my suitcase made a noise as it went down every step, and I winced. After digging through a few drawers, I found a piece of paper, and a pen. I wrote a note to Charlie, telling him that I had gotten a scholarship to stay in Italy, and I didn't know if I was coming back. He would accept that, because it was school related. But as I walked out the door, a feeling a guilt washed over me.

How could I lie to my father as I headed, not to go to school, but too die? I shook that thought out of my head. I couldn't think about that. Not now. As I climbed into my truck, I took one last look at my childhood home, having a feeling I wouldn't see it again. Fighting back tears, I turned the ignition, before driving off.

**&&&**

I arrived at the airport a little before five. I grabbed my suitcase and all but ran up to the ticket booth.

"Whats your next flight to Voltrra, Italy?" I asked the ticket lady, breathless. Her nametag read Lauren. She looked down at her computer.

"Next flight is tomorrow, but there's a flight leaving in 30 minutes, but you're going to have to run." I nodded my head and she handed me the ticket as I handed her the money. As soon as I left the booth, I took off running. I barley reached the gate on time. But I seemed to not notice the one thing, that would be my greatest mistake.

Lauren's POV.

This was the most boring thing ever. Standing around acting sweetly to passengers, while most tried to flirt with me. If one more asked me for my number, I was going to blow and bite their neck.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Felix give me a warning look. They looked as bored as me. I took another fake breath only to inhale one of the sweetest smell's ever. I looked up to see a young girl, about 18. She asked me for the next flight to Italy. I quickly looked down at my computer to open the tab their.

"Next flight is tomorrow, but theirs a flight leaving in 30 minutes, but your going to have to run."

I didn't say it loudly, but I could hear Felix and Demetri's head snap up at the sound of my voice. The girl didn't say any more, but handed me the money and her passport. As I looked down to hand her the ticket, I also glanced at her name. Bella Swan. Perfect. I handed her the ticket.

"Have a nice day!" I said chirpily, but she was already running. I closed the tab and spoke into the little microphone on my rest.

"Felix, Demetri, She's boarding." Both vampires stood up and I took off my so called uniform and placed it on the chair. Walking over to them I put on my leather jacket and together we boarded the plane, that held our target

**&&&**

Bella's POV.

I couldn't sleep on the plane.

I usually fell asleep as soon as the flight took off, but not this time. I was too jittery. I still had my doubts of whether I should go on with my plan, or should I just go along with the lie I told Charlie, and try to get in a school in Italy. But somehow in the back of my mind, I knew it was right. By the time anyone would find out, I would be long dead and out of their hair. Out of the corner or my eye I saw the seat next to me and the two in front of me being occupied. Than the flight attendant came one.

"Please buckle your seatbelts; we are ready for take off."

I reached over to buckle my seatbelt and my hand touched the person's next to me. Cold. I snapped my hand back and stared into the his eyes. They weren't the familiar gold I was accustomed with, and I almost had to do a double take. They were green, but slowly, the red came through. He smiled a sadistic smile.

"Well, well, look who it is, Bella Swan."

I took depth breaths, but I knew he was from the Volturi. I looked over only to be meet with two more pairs of red eyes. I was trapped.

* * *

AN: Chapter 1! I'm hoping chapter 2 will be on by Wednesday, butttt it might be on sooner if you review! So press the lovely green button!


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer;; No I don't own Twilight. -cries- I only own Lauren -sniffs-  
Thank You for all of the reviews! There so nice:)

* * *

I couldn't hear myself think. All I could hear and feel were the sound of my ears popping and the scared feeling that came from their eyes. I couldn't get over how different they were from the gold I was used to.

"Wha-wha-wha-what, is going on" I felt a blush rise up on my cheeks, but tried to stop it. I reasoned with myself. It was perfectly fine to be scared out of my wits.

"Now, now Bella, wouldn't want to give away the surprise would we?" The girl's musical voice evaded my ear drums and seemed to be ringing in my head. Her dark brown, almost black hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her normal red eyes came through the brown contacts she was wearing.

The man next her snorted trying to cover up his laugh, I looked from him, back to her and than back to the guy in front of me. Slowly, my eyelids felt droopy and I caught sight of a needle in my arm before going to unconsciousness.

**&&&**

I woke up in a bed.

I was just about to roll over and fall back asleep when all the thought of the day ran full track back into my head. I got up quickly falling out of the bed. I pushed myself up and looked around the room.

It was white, with a gold trim. The bed was the same. Gold silk sheets on a wood bed. In a instant I knew where I was. I was in the castle of the Volturi. And to only confirm my suspicions, the same girl that had helped kidnap me on the plane, came into my room. She had changed into the black robe all the vampires here wore, and her red eyes where shining freely.

"Aro will see you know." Simple and to the point, but I still felt on edge. All I could do was nod and I followed her out of the room. We went down numerous hallways before reaching the tall doors the lead to the throne room. She opened the doors and I was greeted by the face of the people I was most scared with.

**&&&**

"Thank You Lauren." Aro's voice filled the room. Lauren. So that was her name. She nodded and walked over to stand my Marcus. His blood eyes than turned to mine. "Bella Swan" He clapped his hands together.

"What a pleasure! Now, what due we owe this visit too?" I felt like Aro's eyes evaded my body, trying to reach the thoughts he knew that he couldn't. I swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.

"I want to die." The words sounded foreign on my tongue. Untouched territory that I whished I would never reach. Caius raised an eyebrow, while Marcus sat there, as silent as ever.

"Now my dear Bella, why would we do that?" Aro got up from this throne and in vampire speed, walked over to me. His hand traced me cheek and I flinched away.

"You, are too valuable to kill."

"If I'm so valuable why did he leave me" I hissed back at him. The words had left my mouth before I could stop them, and I felt my face burn with anger.

Lauren's eyes narrowed and then she stepped forward.

"I suggest we change her." Her reaction shocked me. I expected her to be the first one to support killing me. Aro didn't look surprised.

"I must talk with my brothers." Aro walked back, at vampire speed. Caius and Marcus stood up and they talked in hushed tones. It felt like a millennium before Aro faced the front again. All he did was nod. I was confused until Lauren was by my side.

"Follow me" I looked at her confused but I had no other choice. She lead me to a sterile hospital room.

"What's going on?" Was all I could get out of my mouth before I felt the sheering pain race through my limbs.

* * *

Here's chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up by Friday. Maybe even later today if I feel up to it. So press that green button!


	4. The Change

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, Cha Cha cha. You know the deal. Don't own twilight. own lauren.

* * *

The searing, burning pain filled my body, taking it over. Every inch of my body hurt, like I was in a car accident and my body was bent. I somehow felt myself being placed on a bed, and in response I gripped the sheets and let out a shriek.

I could feel my arms being restrained my thoughts, nerves, the very embers that made up my body, were being swallowed up.

I could faintly hear soothing words being whispered to me, but it didn't help. The only thought that slipped through my head was simple. "Why did I want this?"

**&&&**

I knew that the transformation lasted three days, and I knew that it would be the longest three days of my life. The pain and screams racked through my body, and faintly I could her sweet things whispered through my ear.

Somehow, I knew that someone felt for me hear, and when my transformation was over, I would find him or her. But I could faintly tell it was a him. The pain dimmed a little and my body relaxed, but the screams never stopped. I was never good with pain.

Slowly but surely, as the days passed, the pain dimmed, until I could hear a girls voice.

"Its finishing"

Than, the pain stopped and my heart gave its final beat. I slowly opened my eyes to see the world in a whole new view.

Everything was clearer than I could ever imagine. This is what it felt like to be a vampire. Everything was enhanced. I could hear dogs barking, wind rustling leaves. I slowly sat up as my new body adjusted. On one side of me sat a girl, and it slowly clicked that she was the girl that asked me to be changed.

On the other side of me was a guy. He was beautiful. And if love at first sight was real, it just happened.

* * *

AN;; This is sort of a teaser. Next chapter is basically the story so far in Demetri's POV, thats why this one is so short.


	5. Demetri POV

Disclaimer: you know the drill.  
Here's chapter 4! This is the whole story in Demetri's POV. I know I said it was going to be up on Friday, but I was extremely busy all weekend. But I'm home from school today, so your going to get another chapter up also! Maybe even chapter 5 will be up today too!

* * *

Demetri POV.

As soon as I found out that I would be getting a assignment I was ecstatic.

Then I found out who I would be going with. Felix I could deal with, he brought the humor. But Lauren, uggg. That girl frustrated me so much.

She was still classified as a newborn, she had only been changed a year ago! Yet, Aro wanted her to come. Apparently because she hated the smell of blood when she was human, her newborn process, which usually took about 10 years, lasted about 5 months for her!

'She was valuable' that was what Aro had said to us when he introduced us to her. She was quiet but when she was only with one or two of us she was crazy and hyper. But, she had to come. Someone had to be the ticket person thinger.

So there we were at an airport waiting for our assignment. Lauren was stationed at the ticket booth and Felix and I were sitting on chair's pretending to read newspapers. We were waiting for Bella Swan. A face with a name.

None of us knew who she was, or why she was wanted by the brothers. All we had were orders. Find her, and capture her.

A little over an hour had passed before Lauren shot us a look. She was as bored as us. But seconds later all of us were hit with the wonderful scent of Bella Swan. Lauren put on her best 'happy-happy' look and seconds after Bella went off running, and Lauren joined me and Felix.

Together we boarded the plane.

It only took a few moments for us to spot her. Her scent stood out. But time seemed to go in slow motion for me. She was beautiful. Her skin was a white creamy color, her hair looked so soft and she looked so delicate. I was so caught up in her beauty which almost caused me to run into Lauren.

She shot me a weird look, and we continued to the path to the two empty seats in front of her. Felix had occupied the seat next to her, and I for a moment, the feeling of jealously, shot through me.

But I shook it off; the mission was my main concern. We had to time this perfectly. As soon as the plane was up in the air, we surrounded her. Her terrified eyes pained me. Felix said something but I tuned him out. All I could see what this angel. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Felix put the injection filled with something that would make her sleep. As she drifted off my thoughts were on her.

**&&&**

The whole plan ride I thought about our assignment. It didn't involve falling in love with the so called assignment. But she was beautiful.

And her scent was wonderful.

Lauren didn't seem to be affected by it, but I don't think she really cared. I looked over at her. She was off in her own little world listening to something on her ITouch.

I looked back and saw Felix watching a movie on one of the screen monitors. He was laughing hysterically and looking like a idiot. I stopped myself from glancing at her. I didn't need feelings of love right now.

Could vampires even feel love? The flight attendant came on over the intercom, saying we were landing. I poked Lauren, but she was already putting her stuff away. I looked over to see Felix was too. Moments after the plane had landed, all that was left off us was some dust.

**&&&**

I didn't want to leave my angel's side, but as soon as we got back to Italy, we had to debrief Aro on out mission.

He was happy that it went well, but he pulled me over to the side after he excused Lauren and Felix. "What is it Aro?" I asked the man. He simply gave me a look and touched my hand. Now he got the full version of the mission, including all of the feelings I had felt. I casted my eyes downward, ashamed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Demetri" I looked into his blood red eyes, the eyes that matched mine.

"I couldn't help myself Aro. She's just…" Aro nodded his head, I had a feeling he would understand.

"We all have our blood singers, Isabella just happens to be yours"

**&&&**

As I walked back into the throne room, Aro's word sunk into my marble skin.

Blood Singer…... every vampire had one, it was when a human's blood smelled so sweet we were drawn to them.

Lauren obviously smelled just another human that was a girl and Felix could probably care less. But I felt that I should never leave her side. That I should protect her forever.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Felix jabbed me in the side. I looked up to see Aro, Marcus and Caius had taken their spots and seconds later, the throne room's door's opened and I walked in Lauren and my angel, Bella.

'Thank You Lauren" Aro's loud voice filled the room. She nodded and walked over to her spot near Marcus.

'Bella Swan' Aro clapped his hands together like he was excited to see her. None of us understood why he was so happy to see a human.

'What a pleasure! Now what do we owe this visit too?' I was very ready to tune Aro out. But the next words shocked me all the way to my non-existent soul.

"I want to die' Her words were soft, but are vampire hearing picked it up. I sucked in a breath, causing a weird look from Felix.

'Now my dear Bella, why would we do that?' Aro reached her in seconds, tracing his hand along her cheek. I had to stop myself from going berserk.

'You are too valuable to kill.' Valuable? What the fuck? Was he talking about me, or some other thing. Did she have a power? All these questions ran through my head.

The next words were so soft we had to lean forward to catch them.

'If I'm so valuable why did he leave me?' Anger rose up on Bella's face, and once again I had to stop myself. Who ever left her, was going to pay. And I'm guessing, but the 'he' was probably a vampire. That's why Aro wanted to see her so badly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren step forward.

'I suggest we change her.' This time, I didn't stop my body. My jaw hang open, like a incest catching flys. Why would she say that? I expected her to be the first one to step up as wanting to her to die. Aro was obviously shocked at her movement too.

But in a little area of my brain, it clicked into place. Lauren was 17 when she was changed. Bella looked about her age. She obviously didn't want this girl, so close to her age, to die. If the brothers decided to change her, I was going to fucking hug her.

'I must talk with my brothers.' Aro raced back to Marcus and Caius and they had a conversation, even too low for our super-enhanced ears. A few minutes later, Aro turned back around, to face us. He looked over to Lauren and nodded.

A small smile traced over her lips and she walked over to Bella. Moments later, they were gone.

Yep, I was going to fucking hug that girl.

As the guard broke up, I raced over to Aro.

"Aro, can I.." That all I got out.

"Go, you can catch them" I nodded and raced out. Even at vampire speed, I reached the two girls just as they had walked through the doors.

Lauren nodded, and held her arms down as I reached over to her neck, and bit down. Bella's body went limp as her delicious blood soured into my mouth. After I was sure enough venom was in her body, I licked the wound and it closed up into a small circle on her neck.

Together Lauren and I lifted her body onto the bed. She let out another scream. In hushed tones I whispered to her sweet nothings, to help her get through the pain. And for those next three's days, I sat with her, because even for all of us, those were the worst days of our human life.

* * *

AN: There you go! I'm off to finish chapter three, to detail Bella's transformation in her POV. Click the green button and review!


	6. The Bet and Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sadly. But I do want to kidnap Taylor Lautner. xD

* * *

The next words that came out of my mouth, I couldn't stop. "Who are you?" I obviously knew they were from the Volturi, but with my human memories getting harder to remember, it was a appropriate question. The girl spoke first.

"I'm Lauren; I'm the one who voted to change you."

My mouth almost dropped open.

"Why?"

Lauren took a breath. "I'm 17 years old. Forever. I didn't want to see you suffer."

The wheels in my head started turning. Faintly, I remembered the meeting with the brothers. '_Crap'_ I thought. I talked about him. No wonder why she voted to change me. Quickly changing the subject, I looked over to the man beside me. "And you?"

He looked over to Lauren, and he gave her the get out motion. She rolled her eyes before walking out of the room we were currently in.

"I'm Demetri." He smiled and I felt my mine get blank. What. The. Fuck. Did he just dazzle me? Was that even possible as a vampire?

Shaking it off, I spoke. "I'm Isabella."

He laughed slightly. "Oh, Isabella, I know."

Dammit. I was in love and I hadn't even met the guy for a few minutes! When he spoke, it felt all the bones in my body had melted. I looked up only to be caught in his stare. I looked into his eyes and we stayed like that. It was silent, until Lauren came in. She threw something on the bed. Clothes. I scrunched my forehead and looked down, to see that my clothes were in horrible shape.

"Orders from Aro. He said to get dressed, hunt and then meet him back in the throne room" Demetri nodded, before he got up from my side. And the word hunt seemed to do me in. My throat felt like it was on fire. Both of them walked out, and as soon as that door shut, I was up. I took off my shirt to replace it with a tank top. My bottoms were next and they were replaced by a pair of jean shorts. I put my hair up into a pony tail, slipped on the sneakers Lauren had left on the floor. I opened the door, but was only met with the sight of Demetri.

"Where's Lauren?' I looked around, but I couldn't see her brown hair anywhere.

"She hunted yesterday. Its only going to be me and you." I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"I'm not really a fan of hunting humans." I said meekly.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but" He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "We now only hunt people that deserve to die."

I heard his words, but his breath on my skin sent tingles down my spine.

"You ready?" I nodded and he took my hand, leading me down a hallway to a door.

"We use this door when we have to hunt, and its still daytime." I nodded again and Demetri opened the door, greeting me with the first sunlight I've seen in three days. We were now standing in a forest. Then, we heard a scream. At vampire speed Demetri and I ran over to the source. It was a young girl about the age of 14, and a older man on her, trying to get her top off. I ripped him off of her, and Demetri ran the girl, at human speed to the edge of the forest.

"Hey babe" He slurred his words and winked. Disgusted, I bent his and suck my teeth into his neck. His blood ran into my mouth, and it soothed my throat. Slowly the man became limp and I knew he was dead. I dropped the man to the floor and I faintly heard footsteps. I wiped my mouth of stray blood and turned around to see Demetri.

"You fed?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed to the body he was dragging along with him. It was another man, who looked at horrible as the one I fed on.

"We have to get rid of the body's. Make it look like they drowned." I picked up the body of the man I fed on and together we ran over to the small lake in the middle of the woods. At once, we dropped the bodies into the lake. Demetri looked over at me.

"You have a little blood…here let me get it." He licked his thumb and reached over to wipe the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Thank You" I whispered. Slowly, he walked closer to me until we were almost touching. I looked up at him and he captured my lips in a kiss. I melted into his body, wrapping my arms around his neck. The kiss was soft at first, a test. But it slowly got more passionate. Demetri slowly pulled back, and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" I cut him off.

"That, that was perfect." His shoulder relaxed."Is love at first sight real?" This was a honest question.

"I don't know. But if it is, it defiantly happened for me." His eyes were filled with love, pure love.

"I agree" Demetri smiled and kissed me softly. "I think we should head back, they might be getting worried." I nodded and hand in hand, we ran back to the castle. After getting in through the same door we had left. Demetri left me alone to go tell Aro that we were done hunting and to let me clean up.

In the bathroom, I finally got to look at the changes my body had gone through. My skin had stayed pale, though it now took on the shade of a normal vampire. My eyes were a blood red, a color that I would have to get used too. My dull hair had turned stark black, and went down to my mid-back. I had grown a few inches, now standing a good 5'7-5'8. I was almost as beautiful as Rosalie. Shaking her out of my head, I wiped the blood off my arms, and cleaned the small scratches on my legs. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let it hand naturally.

Making sure I looked alright, I left the bathroom on route to the throne room.

**&&&**

It only took a few minutes to reach the room and I turned the golden handles, to be met with the site of the three brothers, Lauren, Demetri, and three other vampires. As I walked in, Aro's head snapped up, and Demetri walked over to stand at my side. Before anyone could say anything Lauren stole the attention.

"Booyah!" She pumped her fist in the air and faced the other male vampire in the room, whose name I didn't know. "Pay up Felix! I win!" Lauren held her hand off to the other vampire, Felix. He grumbled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a 50 dollar bill. She took it from him and put it in her cloak.

Everyone wore one. Aro's, Marcus's and Caius cloaks were black with red lining. Lauren's, Demetri's, Felix's and the other two vampires, who barely looked older the 15 had the same cloaks, but with blue lining.

Aro got up from his throne. "Isabella! It seems that you have gone through the change?" I nodded my head, no thoughts running through my head. Aro smiled and reached over to touch my hand, seeing if the change had allowed him to read my thoughts.

"Your thoughts are still blocked from me. Odd. Very Odd." Aro looked over at the younger girl vampire in the room. "Jane! Lets see if your power works, shall we?" Demetri stiffened up beside as Jane smiled a sadistic smile.

"Pain." She coldly said. Everyone waited for something to happen. I waited for something to happen, and Jane's face became of pure anger. The other vampire, pulled her back and in my head I realized that they were probably siblings.

"Brilliant! My dear Isabella, it looks like you have a rare power. A shield, my, a shield!" I stood their, with my jaw dropped at him. A shield? What the heck was that? I heard Demetri suck in air beside me. He obviously knew what it was.

"Um, what's a shield?" I was beyond confused.

Caius answered my question. "It is when you can block other's vampire's powers and if you work for it, you can protect other people from them too." Lovely. Of course I get the power that's different.

"Lauren will help you train." Marcus's voice shocked all of us. He never spoke, according to Demetri. Lauren even looked a little shocked.

"Yeah, sure." She turned to face Felix, and he gave her the same confused look.

"I assume Isabella, that you and Demetri have bonded?"

"Yes" Demetri answered the question.

"Lovely! Now we have one more thing to discuss. Isabella Marie Swan," I flinched at my full name. "will you do everything in your power, to protect the race of vampire's and uphold those to their wrong-doing who want to reveal us?"

I was shocked at this. What was Aro doing? Demetri poked me a silent signal for me to speak. "Yes." Aro smiled even wider.

"Lovely."

* * *

Chapter 5 is up! Next chapter is hopefully -crosses fingers- going to be Demetri's and Bella's wedding. But if you want to find out, you have to press that green button!


	7. 5 years later

5 years later.

It has been five years since I first came here. 5 years since I've been changed. Charlie still thinks I'm in some foreign program. Aro even faked and called him telling him he was my teacher, and that I had gotten some prestige spot or something. All in all, both Renee and Charlie were happy for me.

And heck, even I was happy.

My newborn stage was coming to a close and Demetri and I were getting married in 2 months. Aro wants to through a ball for me, but I don't want it.

I've become close to everyone in the Volturi. Aro, Marcus and Caius were like fathers and uncles to me. Felix and Alec were the annoying brothers that you want to kill. Heidi, Chelsea and Jane were all like sisters to me. They taught me the ropes of being a Volturi. But I still refuse to drink from innocent humans. Demetri, Lauren and I are the only ones that go out and drink from the people that deserve to die. Lauren is my best friend, sister, support, everything.

She taught me how to control my power of a shield and even discover a power that I didn't even know I had. I can control the element fire. Its pretty awesome if I say so myself. Which leads me back to the gym, where I had just finished my daily workout with Demetri.

"Phew, your getting to close to beating me." He sat down on the bench and started unwrapping his hands.

I sighed. "No, I'm not. I did even worst than yesterday. Your only saying that because you love me." I sat down next to him and began the same process.

"No I'm not." I cast him a look out of the corner of my eye. "Whats wrong Bella? You've been acting this way since Aro said he wanted to give you a ball."

I took my hair out of the pony tail and ran my fingers through it.

"You promise you won't laugh at me?" He laughed and put his arm around me.

"I promise." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Aro said that he wanted to invite every coven. Does he mean……_them_ too?" Demetri lifted up my chin and kissed me. '

"Even if they do come, remember, I will always love you. And so will everyone here." I sighed and casted my eyes down.

"But somewhere I'm still going to feel that wound re-open when they come." Demetri stood up and pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent whishing I could stay there forever. Than Lauren's voice broke our little moment.

"Come on lovebirds, save the mushy stuff when your locked in a room."

"We were." I laughed into Demetri's chest. Those two were the most like brother and sister.

"Yeah, whatever. Well I have to take your other half to go get a dress fiting." I groaned. Just because I was now a vampire, didn't mean I liked shopping.

"Stop complaining. I'll drag you out of here if I have to."

"Lauren, shut up." And there goes Demetri to my rescue.

"Never. And Bella, if you aren't out here in 30 seconds, I'm getting Heidi." I sighed and got up. Lauren I could deal with by myself, but both of them together? Thats like death by two shop-a-maniacs. I reached the door and turned around, blowing a kiss to Demetri. "Love You."

"I know." I smiled at the classic Star Wars line.

"Bout time." Rolling my eyes at her, I started walking.

"Can I see the dresses today?"

"No."

I turned to face Lauren. "Why not?"

"Because your wining like a two year old."

"Hmph." Lauren laughed at me and starting walking faster.

"Race Ya?"

"Your on!" She started running with me on her heels. Laughing, we reached the Jane's room, not even out of breath. Jane opened the door as soon as we reached her door. She had the weird thing, like when someone was outside her door, she could tell.

"If your done playing around, we can start Bella's fitting.

"Were done." Lauren shot her one of her most innocent smiles which caused me to hold in a snort. Jane grabbed my arm dragging me to the middle of the room.

"Blindfold time" There was Heidi holding two pieces of black cloth, and two pieces of red.

"Nooo!" I groaned. I didn't understand why they wouldn't let me see the dress. But as soon as those words were out of my mouth, I no longer could see.

"Don't worry Bella, you can see the dress when its time for the ball!" I resisted the burg to punch Heidi.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee?" The part of my brain that didn't like me being a barbie doll held through my transformation to a vampire.

"No." All three of them answered this time. Seconds later, I felt smooth silk being put on my body.

"The dress is perfect Bella!" Lauren exclaimed this.

"Then why can't I see it?"

"Because we like you to be surprised."

I hate surprises.

* * *

This chapter sucks. But I needed to post this, t  
o show you guys I'm still alive.

school + homework = MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK.  
I've literally been thinking of what would happen in this chapter. So, as a special treat because I love all of you, becuase your revews and story favorites came to my email on my phone pretty much every day, your getting the chapter where the Cullen's get the invites. :D I'm also putting up a picture of what I think Bella should look like:)


	8. The Invitation

Edward P.O.V.

"_Edward, Family meeting, come down here."_

Hearing my fathers voice float through my head, I heaved myself up from my sleeping girlfriends side. Her name was Ella. The closet I could get to Bella. With my feet heavy, I walked downstairs. My family was gathered around the couch in our home in Canada.

Alice and Jasper occupied the loveseat; Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch along with Esme. Carlisle was standing up, and I took the only seat left.

"We got an invitation today. From the Volturi." The some-what tense move got even tenser. Jasper sent out waves a calm before a screaming match erupted. Carlisle cleared his throat before proceeding to read the invitation.

The Volturi and their guard invite you

to the coronation ball of

Isabella Marie Swan

A week from today. Please bring formal dress.

Two days after the ball shall the wedding of

Isabella Marie Swan and Demetri Volturi.

Rooms and diets of all kind will be set up.

Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi.

Silence fell upon the room.

Alice shot up, fist clenching at her sides. "Look what you've done! The girl I recognized as my sister is now in the hands of them!" She stormed out of the room.

Jasper looked at me before following after his wife. Rosalie left with a glare in my direction, Emmett on her heels. Esme left soon after leaving me alone with Carlisle.

"Son, you know I don't like this. An invitation from the Volturi isn't optional. It's an order. If we don't show up, we can all wind up dead."

"I know." I kept a straight face. But inside, I couldn't believe that my angel, my Bella, was now in the hands of the Volturi.

"Start packing Edward. And on that topic, I don't think it would be a good idea to bring Ella."

"What are you talking about? Of course she is coming!"

"Edward…"

"I don't care what the Volturi think. She's coming." Carsile sighed, clearly seeing he had lost this battle.

"Fine Edward, but if something happens to her, it's on you." Carsile put the invitation on the coffee table before walking out of the room. I took one last look at the invitation, before heading up back to my room where Ella was sleeping.

When I walked in she was sitting up on the bed. "What's wrong?" I sat down beside her.

"Nothing my love, were just going to Italy for a ball." Her face lit up.

"I'm coming?!" I nodded and she squealed, a trait that I could never get used to. But somewhere, in a part of my brain, while my girlfriend, and my soon to be wife was hugging me, all I could think about was Bella.

* * *

Heres your special chapter:D


	9. The Arrival

Bella P.O.V

Everyone was in the throne room, listening to Aro give commands about the clans coming to my coronation ball. Demetri and I were side by side, wearing a robes.

"Each of you will be giving a coven to escort and watch through their visit. I will be assigning all of you the coven. No fighting and no trading." He eyed everyone in the room as we nodded are heads. "Lovely!" He clasped his hands together and began reciting the covens and which guard members would get them.

Heidi got the Irish coven, Felix got the all of the American Nomads that would be coming. Alec was assigned the European Nomads and Jane got the Denali Coven. I smiled to myself. They were in for a ride. The four of them left the room, leaving only myself, Demetri, Lauren and Aro's shield Renata left.

"Demetri, Egyptian Coven." Demetri nodded and left my side, getting ready to leave for the airport. I sucked in a un-necessary breath. Only two covens were left. The Amazon and the Cullens. My fear off there names were gone, but the fear off not knowing what would happen if I was assigned with them, filled that hole.

"Isabella." I looked over at Aro. "Your assigned to the Amazon Coven. Lauren, you shall have the Cullen Coven." We both nodded and started to leave. "Lauren!" She looked over her shoulder. "I do not want our guests copped to pieces."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Like I would do that." She pushed open the throne room door, letting her and me out. "Aren't you glad that Aro gave the Cullens to me?" I looked over at Lauren.

"Yes. Defiantly yes, because if I was assigned to them, hell would break loose." Lauren looked over at me and snorted.

"Hello, girl who knows 11 languages over here!"

"So? That just makes it easier for you to scream at them. Besides, it would be torture to them knowing that I wasn't leading around there coven." She shrugged her shoulders at me as we descended down into the garage.

"I call Infiniti G37!" I rolled my eyes at her. Lauren was obsessed with that car.

"Lauren, that isn't going to fit the whole coven." She snorted. "

"So? They can walk."

"Lauren, just take the Escalade."

"Fine. Hey, Don't forget to put in your contacts!" I reached into my robe pocket and took out the container that held my brown contacts. Lauren did the same and we both put them in our eyes, masking the red. Lauren got into the black Escalade, while I choose the Sedan version of the Infiniti G37. I pulled out, hoping that I would miss and encounter with the Cullen's.

**&&&**

Edward P.O.V.

Here we were on plane to Volterra, Italy, for known other than my angels coronation ball. My family's dislike for me had grown, once they found out Bella was in Volturi. All because of me. Ella was sleeping in the seat beside me. I knew that it was wrong for her to be here, surrounded by a bunch of human drinkers, but for me, it was my revenge.

If she could get married to a member of the guard, then I could get a new sole mate.

"Attention passengers, please put on your seatbelts, we will be landing in a few minutes." I woke Ella up and buckled my own seatbelt. My families thoughts that had previously been blocked from me were unleashed. All were excited to see Bella again. And I was too. Somehow I hoped I would be able to win her over.

The plane landed and I helped get Ella's carry on from the overhead compartment.

"Thank You" She smiled at me and took the bag from my hands. I smiled to myself. Ella was a wonderful replacement for Bella. She was less clumsy and more outgoing, she would be a perfect vampire wife.

We headed off the plane and over to baggage claim, where after 10 minutes are bags came around. We all grabbed them, though Ella refused my help this time. Our bags rolling behind us, we searched the area for any clue how we would get to Volterra.

And then we saw her. She was beautiful. She had grown about a inch and her features were more angler. Bella's hair was still brown, but it had gold highlights and it fell in a soft wave. If I knew this was what she looked like as a vampire, I would have never left her.

The other girl pointed in the opposite direction at something and hey hugged before Bella walked off. My smile fell. She wasn't leading us around. Instead she had headed over to the Amazon coven who also had arrived. While Bella was greeting them, the other vampire headed over to us. She smiled, but in the back of my mind, it looked fake.

"I'm Lauren; I'll be your guide through the week."

Carsile stepped forward, taking his role as head. "Hello Lauren, I'm Carsile the head of this coven, my mate Esme." He pointed her out and Esme stepped forward, grabbing his hand. Lauren smiled again nodding her head. "Emmet and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, and Edward and his girlfriend Ella."

She smiled and nodded at all of us, but when she reached me, it grew more into a smirk. I felt her thoughts flow into my head.

_"Stay out of my head Dickward." _Was all I heard before her mind went blank. This had shocked me. Was she a shield of somesort?

"Now if you follow me, I will bring you to Volterra." Carsile nodded and we all headed out of the airport. I turned my head, hoping for one last look of Bella. But she was long gone. We put our bags into the back of her Escalade and climbed in, Carsile in the passenger seat. The whole ride was quiet. No one seemed to have anything to say. Alice cleared her throat and we all looked over at her.

"Was that Bella you were with?" Laurens answer was crisp and sharp.

"Yes."

Alice looked at Jasper before asking another question. "Is she really getting married?" Lauren answered the same way.

"Yes."

Alice shut-up not asking any more questions. The rest of the ride was in total silence, except for the radio playing.

"Welcome to the Volturi Castle." She said this very monotone. All of us looked out the window to see the grandness of the Castle. Lauren pulled into the garage and stopped the car. We all got out and reached to grab our bags.

"No need, someone will bring them up for you" Lauren told us and Carsile nodded ending the subject. We walked through the doors that led us into the entrance way. "Gianna, inform Aro that the Cullen's have arrived and I am bringing them to their rooms."

Gianna nodded and typed something into her computer before speaking Italian into a walkie talkie.

Lauren led us down a number of hallways before stopping in front of a row of rooms.

"These are your rooms for the stay. The ball is tomorrow night. If you are staying for the wedding that will be the night after. Since you are animal drinkers you can either choose to hunt on your own, or blood will be delivered to you. Food will be provided for the human." She looked at Ella, and for a moment it looked like they were having a silent conversation.

"Your free to roam around." Lauren turned on her heel and left us. We all entered our separate rooms, struck by the beauty of them. When Ella headed to the bathroom, I thought of a plan to see Bella again.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 8! There is a picture of both Lauren and Ella up on my profile and the cars, so check them out:) Also, theres a great twist going to happen with Ella, which will be revealed the night of the ball:) So if you want to find out what happens, you need to review!


	10. The Ball Edward's POV

CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Edward P.O.V

This was it.

The day my beloved angel would be getting married to _him. _The person I promised to keep her safe from.

That backfired on me, and that's why, at times like these I was thankful to be alone.

Ella was with Alice, getting all dolled up for the ball. I had though about not going, but it would be my last chance to convince Bella to forget about everything that happened and rejoin our family.

I glanced over at the clock.

Only 30 minutes left to get ready.

Walking over to my closet at human speed, I grabbed the outfit Alice had deemed 'acceptable' for me. I slowly put it on, wanting to waste time. By the time I had finally finished, I only had five minutes to rejoin my family.

Leaving my room, I was met by the sight of my family.

"Finally" Rosalie sniffed "You get dressed at the pace of a snail."

I ignored her, and turned my sites on Ella. She looked beautiful. Her hair was half up, half down and in soft waves. Her dress was bright red and floor length. I was speechless.

"Shall we get going?" Esme asked, and everyone nodded as their answer.

Looping my arm through Ella's I smiled at her. "You look beautiful" I whispered to her. She smiled back at me, and I understood why I was attracted to her.

**&&**

It was only a short walk to the ballroom where the party was being held. Once inside, we could see the other coven's that had been invited. The Amazon, Denali, Irish, Egyptian, even a few nomads had come.

We talked amongst ourselves, until a loud bell silenced us all.

"Welcome my friends!" There was Aro, at the top of the staircase. "Tonight is a very special night." He clapped his hands together. "Tonight is the night we celebrate the engagement of two of our very own!"

Claps went around, and I refrained my self from attacking Aro. It would be very bad if I did.

"Let me introduce Miss Bella Swan and Mr. Demetri Volturi!" Two younger guard members opened the door, and hand in hand, they walked out.

Bella looked stunning.

Their were no words for it. Her hair was pinned up, a few strands hanging around her face. Her dress was a stunning stage of orange that was in a shape of a ball-gown. Together they walked down the staircase and they were greeted by applause.

"Now, let the official dance begin!" Aro voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Demetri turned to face Bella and they bowed to each other. He put one hand on her waist, and Bella took his other hand. I felt my body go stiff and a small growl escaped my throat.

Ella looked up at me oddly, while couples all around us began to do a slow waltz. Ella tried to bring me out onto the dance floor, but I shook my head.

I had to get out of there. I left the ballroom in a rush, and I could feel Aro's eyes burning into the back of my head. I walked, and walked until I reached one of the gardens.

I sat down on the stone benches that were provided and let myself slump.

If I was still human, I might have cried.

But, being a vampire, there was no point in trying. I had caused this. I deserted her, when I should have been by her side. We should be the one's getting married, and living a happy life. Instead, she was a human drinker, and marrying a Volturi.

Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I heard someone coming my way. Looking up, I saw Ella, the human I had chosen.

"Hey Edward" Her words weren't soft, or comforting, instead they were…harsh? I tried reading her mind.

There was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I got up and tried backing a way, but a strong push sent me down.

"Hello _Edward_" It was the same vampire who had led my family around.

"Ella, Ella leave! She's going to kill you!" Instead of running away, Ella laughed, a cold laugh.

"Oh, Edward why would I leave? Lauren's only helping me" I looked at each of them. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Let me tell you a little story, Cullen." It was Lauren talking. She started circling me, like I was prey. "The Volturi had strict rules. Very strict rules and one of them happens to be, _not to tell humans we exist! _And then you had to go and break those rules, even after you were given instructions to change her. But you didn't. You left her, like the self-absorbed asshole you are."

She knelt down to my level, and I tried to move, but I couldn't. I had to be under some freeze power.

"That's where I come in. My mission, along with Felix's and Demetri's was to capture Bella Swan, and take her to Aro. And we did. But something unexpected happened. Bella happened to be Demetri's singer, and me, being the nice person I am, voted to change her. And the rest is history." Lauren stood up, and kicked dirt in my face.

"What…what does Ella have to do with this?" My words were strained. Ella laughed an evil, cold laugh.

"You were so gullible Edward. All I had to do was be like Bella, and you were in my trap. Of course my job _is_ to see relationships. And I think I did a pretty good job at destroying you and your family's bonds."

Relationships, relationships…my mind did a mental search through the Volturi members powers. Then it clicked. "Chelsea…" I whispered. El…I mean Chelsea laughed.

"Oh, you finally figured it out. How smart of you." That was the last thing I heard, before I was unconscious.

* * *

You guys should be proud of me. I got over my writers block! You don't know how many times I re-wrote this. But, with good news, there is bad. This story only has two more chapters left in it. Well, maybe three. It depends. But, thank you, my readers. You guys have helped me so much, writing this story. Also, in your review, I would love if you can tell me who you though Ella was going to be. It will make me happy :)


End file.
